Noël
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Poudlard était plongé dans la joie et la bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Noël était là, la neige aussi. Cette année contrairement aux précédentes, Rose était restée à Poudlard avec son petit frère, Hugo. C'était le premier Noël depuis quatre ans qu'elle passait à l'internat.


Poudlard était plongé dans la joie et la bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Noël était là, la neige aussi. Cette année contrairement aux précédentes, Rose était restée à Poudlard avec son petit frère, Hugo. C'était le premier Noël depuis quatre ans qu'elle passait à l'internat. Elle avait prit l'habitude prendre le Poudlard Express et de rentrer à Londres pour les vacances mais cette fois-ci, elle devait se contenter de rester ici, et elle n'en était pas réjouie. Le matin du vingt-cinq décembre, elle était enfermée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et révisait pour les devoirs qui auraient lieu après les vacances. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'amuser avec ses camarades. Elle était triste. Ses cousins, James Sirius et Albus Severus étaient eux rentré à la maison. Alors, pourquoi pas elle et son frère ?

Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit, et répéta quelques sortilèges de Métamorphose pour recopier ensuite la rédaction qu'elle devait faire en Histoire de la Magie. Mais soudain, alors qu'elle trempait sa plume dans l'encrier, elle entendit son prénom venir de dehors. Elle se leva en soupirant et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Doucement, elle déverrouilla le loquet et aperçu en bas Hugo, Roxane et Fred qui lui disait de venir. Au fond d'elle, elle bouillait de rage : ses cousins l'avait dérangés juste pour cela !

-Non, je bosse ! Dit-elle en refermant brusquement la lucarne.

Rose se remit au travail, et ne se laissa plus distraire jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

Une fois la cloche sonnée, elle descendit dans la Grande Salle et s'installa avec ses bouquins toute seule, loin des autres élèves de Gryffondor. Elle prit quelques friandises et se servit un bout de dinde avec des pommes de terre frites. En ne lâchant pas son manuel des yeux, elle mangea, ne s'occupant de personne aux alentours. Soudain, elle sentit le banc sur lequel elle était installée vibrer. Elle tourna la tête et fut étonnée de voir que Fred la regardait en souriant. Pour seule réponse à ce sourire, Rose leva les yeux au ciel et continua sa lecture, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Mais son cousin était résistant, et l'observa en attendant une réaction.

-Qu'as-tu, Frederic ? Dit-elle soudain, l'air grave.

-Et toi, qu'as-tu ? Demanda-t-il, son sourire toujours figé sur ses lèvres.

Mais Rose ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux vers son assiette. Elle tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard loin derrière elle, et regarda Fred. Il comprit aussitôt, et passa un bras derrière sa nuque.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Scorpius, c'est cela ? Dit-il. Tu n'as aucune raison, il reviendra vers toi, j'en suis certain.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice, prit une assiette et se servit largement en nourriture. En silence, ils mangèrent et se séparèrent : Fred partit vers la salle commune des Poufsouffle tandis que Rose retournait dans celle des Gryffondor. Elle réussit alors à terminer son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie et celui de Potions, à réviser les cours de Botanique puis ceux de Métamorphose pour finir par effectuer les leçons de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mais la journée était loin d'être terminée et pour s'occuper, elle sortit à l'extérieur et se promena dans la poudreuse qui jonchait la cour de Poudlard. Elle regarda l'horizon blanc qui s'offrait à elle depuis le haut du parc. Les mains dans les poches, emmitouflée dans une écharpe de laine que sa grand-mère avait fabriquée, elle marcha doucement pour ne pas tomber. Mais ce fut peine perdue. A peine eût-elle mit un pied devant l'autre qu'elle glissa sur une plaque de verglas recouverte de neige et se retrouva les fesses dans la poudre gelée. Elle essaya de relever mais tomba à nouveau.

-Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?

Rose tourna aussitôt la tête vers son interlocuteur et rougie en s'apercevant que c'était Malefoy. Elle hocha doucement la tête et il vint vers elle pour lui tendre une main. Avec difficulté, il arriva à la hisser sur ses deux jambes sans qu'elle ne tombe de nouveau.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle, gênée.

Il sourit, et repartit vers le château. Elle regarda l'horizon l'espace d'une seconde et courut à la poursuite du Serpentard. Elle cria son prénom et fut étonnée quand il s'arrêta et se retourna pour la regarder. Elle déglutit un instant, reprit son souffle et avança lentement vers Scorpius.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Cette crise de jalousie n'avait pas lieu d'être, j'en suis consciente …

-Ça va, c'est du passé, répondit-il en lui prenant le menton.

Il l'obligea alors à la regarder dans les yeux et à répondre à son sourire. Elle se laissa faire, et baissa son regard sur ses lèvres le temps d'un millième de seconde. Il fit le même mouvement du regard et s'approcha d'elle en dégageant de son visage une mèche qui l'empêchait tout contact avec les lèvres de la Gryffondor. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et se détachèrent. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent plus et Rose fut la première à rire suivit de près du Serpentard. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, et à ce moment, ils surent que leur bonheur était dû à cette neige merveilleuse et à ce jour de fête exceptionnel.


End file.
